


A Hospital Freakout

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [12]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Author knows nothing about hospitals, Donny freaks out more than necessary, Hospitals, Julia gets her appendix removed, Multi, They play I Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: When Julia gets surgery and is asleep for two days, Donny panics and it's up to everyone else to help him out.





	A Hospital Freakout

“I need to tell you guys something” Julia mentioned after practice, the band gathered in a loose circle around her, and Donny stood next to her with his hand around her waist.

“What’s up Jules?” Donny asked. He was a little concerned, it was uncommon for Julia to call a meeting, and he had no idea what it was about.

“I’m-” Julia trailed off a little, wondering how she could phase her thing, without people freaking out. Wayne looked at his watch and Julia was reminded that they couldn’t stand there forever “I’m getting surgery”

“Wait what?” Johnny had been staring off into the distance a little (He’d already taken his pain medication) But now he looked worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing” Jimmy put his hand on Johnny and he relaxed a little “Go ahead Julia”

“It’s not a big deal, I’m just getting my appendix removed” Julia explained “I’ll only be in the hospital for a couple of days”

“I had a friend get that done a couple of years ago you’ll be fine” Davy said, he was leaning against the table and Julia was glad to see that for once he wasn’t holding a drink.

“Donny are you okay?” Julia nudged his shoulder a little and he finally looked up.

“Yeah,” Donny voice sounded a little weird and he coughed to clear his throat “Yeah, I’m good”

“I’ll be fine” Julia promised, there was a little bit of worry in Donny’s eyes and his arm around her waist had tightened when she first brought up the surgery.

“When is it happening?” Nick asked. Julia was a little touched by the fact that he looked mildly concerned (Which was very concerned for Nick)

“Maybe like tomorrow?” Julia waited for the inevitable fallout about the fact that she had waited until the last minute to tell everyone. “I didn’t know how to tell you”

Everyone started talking and Julia braced herself for a long explanation she would have to give.

—-

“We’re here to see Julia Trojan” Jimmy said to the hospital attendant.

The attendant flicked through a couple of papers “She just got out of surgery and is still unconscious”

“What?” Donny still looked a little freaked, Davy put a comforting hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“They do that when people go into surgery” Davy explained.

“Shut up” Donny pushed him away, but his expression did go from flat out terrified to only slightly worried.

“What room is she in?” Jimmy asked politely (He had a desk job once and it was an experience he still had not forgotten)

“Room 207, you can go ahead” The attendant pointed down the hallway to the right and everyone except Wayne and Jimmy walked quickly towards the room.

“Don’t you need our ID’s or something?” Wayne asked

“No her mother told me that six men we’re going to show up soon and that I should just let them back. You all match the descriptions she provided” The attendant explained “She was insistent, and it’s not totally against the rules, it’s just bending them”

“Oh, well thank you ma'am” Jimmy shook her hand and a thought occurred to him “What descriptions?”

The attendant smiled “There was a list, I think it was something along the lines of: plaid pants, huge beard, guy who probably looks scared, neatly parted hair, short guy, and tall guy”

It wasn’t hard to guess who was who “That sounds about right” Jimmy thanked her again and set off down the hallway next to Wayne.

“Is it that weird to part your hair?” Wayne asked when they were farther down the hall. “Plenty of people part their hair”

Jimmy shrugged a little “Be happy, she’s been calling me plaid pants since the first time I met her”

Wayne nodded a little and they went back to walking in silence. When they got to room 207 Jimmy opened the door, and was a little shocked by how quiet it was.

“Hello boys” Ms. Adams waved a little from her seat next to Julia’s bed.

There were only three chairs in the room so the band seemed to have improvised. Donny was sitting in one of the chairs opposite Ms. Adams on the other side of Julia’s bed and was holding Julia’s hand tightly. Nick and Davy seemed to have given the last chair to Johnny, while Nick sat on the floor and Davy was leaning against the window sill. Wayne went and sat down next to Nick (Not before examining the floor a wiping it off a little with the edge of his coat) Jimmy was planning to lean against the window sill next to Davy, but Johnny waved him over so instead he balanced on the arm of the chair.

“Well the surgery went well” Ms. Adams explained “The one thing is there was a mix up with the anesthesia so the doctor doesn’t think she’ll be awake until tomorrow”

“What?!” Donny sat up straight and stared at Ms. Adams

“She’s going to be fine” Ms. Adams on top of Donny’s “She’ll be awake tomorrow good as new, and she can go home the day after”

Donny nodded along a little but his attention had gone back to Julia.

“I don’t like hospitals” Johnny muttered, just loud enough for Jimmy to hear.

Jimmy nodded and rested his hand on Johnny’s shoulder. He had his own less than fond memories from hospitals, but he was sure Johnny’s were worse. Three surgeries was a lot of time to spend in a hospital. “It’s fine, Julia’s okay”

“Well should we play a game?” Davy asked, looking around the room and attempting to meet people’s eyes.

“What?” Nick stared at Davy incredulously.

“A game” Davy repeated “How about I spy?”

“I spy?” Wayne repeated

“Yes, you’re a father you should know how to play this. I spy with my little eye, something green” Davy started.

“Is it Donny’s chair” Nick asked, playing along.

“Nope”

“Is it the flowers on the bedside table” Johnny asked. It was always interesting to find out what information Johnny remembered.

“Is it the curtains” Jimmy guesses

“Those are blue” Wayne objected before Davy could answer.

“No they’re green” Jimmy argued “Look at the way the sun comes through them”

“Overruled they are definitely blue” Davy interrupted “Next”

“It’s the bed sheets” Donny said, keeping his eyes on Julia.

“Yeah,” Davy looked a little throw by the fact that Donny didn’t really guess, it was more like he was stating a fact. “Next person who goes is the person with the worst answer”

Jimmy realized everyone was staring at him and he rolled his eyes “Wayne didn’t even guess!”

“Yes, but I corrected you” Wayne offered with a small smile.

“Fine, I spy-” Jimmy was cut off when a nurse knocked on the door

“I was just coming to let you know visiting times are over, one person can stay the night” The nurse explained.

Donny looked at Ms. Adams who shook her head “I’ve been here since six am, I need to get home. Julia wants you here”

“I guess I’ll stay” Donny smiled a little, he seemed glad that he wouldn’t have to leave Julia “I’ll see you guys tomorrow”

“Goodnight” Everyone except Donny left, Ms. Adams was last because she stopped to kiss Julia on the forehead.

—-

It was two days before Julia woke up for good. She woke up briefly the day before, but it was only long enough to eat and get checked out by the doctor. Donny had stayed both nights and was now looking like he was hit by a bus.

“I swear guys I’m fine” Donny waved away Jimmy’s concerns “I’ve gone way longer than this without sleep”

“That’s not a good thing” Davy pointed out, he had joined Nick and Wayne on the floor

“I swear I’m-” Donny’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn “Totally fine”

“Donny go to bed” To everyone’s surprise Julia was to one who spoke. She was blinking sleepily and looking around the room “What’s everyone doing here?”

“We were worried about you” Johnny explained “You were asleep for a long time”

“I feel fine” Julia tried to sit up, but flinch when she pulled on the stitches “A little sore, but fine”

“I was so worried about you Jules” Donny helped her sit up and kissed her lightly on the cheek “Should we get a nurse”

“Not right now, I just want to talk” Julia looked far more awake now that she was sitting “What have you guys been doing?”

“We played a thrilling game of I spy” Nick said sarcastically “On a related note did you know Jimmy is color blind”

“Aren’t those curtains green” Jimmy asked pointing to the window.

“Yes” Julia nodded

“Thank you” Jimmy smiled “I knew Julia would back me up”

“Julia’s right” Donny said without even looking at the curtains

“Yeah, but you’d agree with anything she said” Davy teased

“He’s right Donny” Julia kissed Donny “I love you”

“I love you too” Donny smiled and they were probably going to kiss again, but a nurse entered the room.

“Ms. Trojan, you’re awake” The nurse look a little surprised “Let me just get the doctor and we can get you out of here”

“Thank you” Julia waved at the nurse “I’m so happy to be leaving”

“Oh, by the way your mom is at work” Jimmy remembered “In case you were wondering”

Julia nodded a little “I’ll make sure to call her when she gets off work”

“Please make Donny sleep, he’s been awake for three days” Wayne pointed at Donny, who was clearly falling asleep sitting up

“That was stupid” Julia poked Donny in the arm “Why didn’t you go home?”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone” Donny smiled a little “I was worried about you”

“I swear I’m fine” Julia promised.

“I hear Ms. Trojan is awake?” The doctor walked into the room with a clipboard “I need to run a few tests and then we can get you out of here”

“We can wait outside” Jimmy pulled Donny out of his seat and pushed his to the door, everyone followed behind and Donny collapsed on the bench that was next to Julia’s hospital room. Luckily they would all be home within the next hour

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
